Disney Parks Magical Christmas Celebration
The Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade (now officially known as Disney Parks Magical Christmas Celebration since 2016) is an American television special that airs on Christmas Day on ABC, taped primarily inside Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, and in 2009, added parades from Disneyland in Anaheim, California, taped about three weeks prior to Christmas Day. Past shows have included segments featuring other Disney theme parks around the world. The program has aired annually since 1983, with the exception of 2000 when Disney aired a Christmas Eve "Tracking Santa" special instead. In 1999, a nighttime version of the parade was shown on Christmas Day. In the 1980s through 2008, the program was known as The Walt Disney World Very Merry Christmas Parade or the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade. The parades down Main Street, U.S.A. features appearances of Disney characters, including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, and Chip 'n' Dale, as well as floats featuring celebrities, musical performances, marching bands from various schools and community groups across the USA, and highlights of events and properties at Disney theme parks and other Disney productions. Most of the program is taped in November and early December for broadcast on Christmas Day. However, until the early 1990s, the parade was broadcast live on Christmas Day. For the 2014 edition, the program will be rethemed as the Disney Parks Frozen Christmas Celebration, and will include performances from Aulani Resort in Hawaii. In 2015, it was renamed as Disney Parks Unforgettable Christmas Celebration, and finally Disney Parks Magical Christmas Celebration since 2016 and in 2017, it returned with same name. Hosts, Interviewers, and Performers *December 25, 1983 - Hosts: Mike Douglas and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1984 - Hosts: Bruce Jenner and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1985 - Hosts: Ben Vereen and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1986 - Hosts: Ben Vereen and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1987 - Hosts: Alan Thicke and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1988 - Hosts: Alan Thicke and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1989 - Hosts: Alan Thicke and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1990 - Hosts: Alan Thicke and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1991 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1992 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1993 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden; On-street interviewer: Robby Benson; Reader of The Night Before Christmas: President Bill Clinton; Announcer: Dick Tufeld *December 25, 1994 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1995 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *December 25, 1996 - Hosts: Jerry Van Dyke and Suzanne Somers; Performers: Gary Beach, Brianne Leary, Sandi Patti, J.D. Roth, Ernie Sabella, and Samuel E. Wright *Decmeber 25, 1997 - Hosts: Melissa Joan Hart and Ben Savage *December 25, 1998 - Hosts: Caroline Rhea and Richard Kind *December 25, 2001 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa *December 25, 2002 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; On-street interviewer: Wayne Brady; Performers: The Wiggles, Hilary Duff, Raven-Symoné, and Alexis Kalehoff *December 25, 2003 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: George Lopez; On-street interviewer: Robin Roberts; Performers: Christy Carlson Romano, Raven-Symoné, Anneliese van der Pol, Orlando Brown, Clay Aiken, Bear from'' Bear in the Big Blue House, and Jump5 *December 25, 2004 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Hosts: Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy; Disneyland On-street interviewer: Gonzo the Great; Performers: Mariah Carey, Wynonna Judd, Ashanti, Kelly Clarkson, Jump5, Diana DeGarmo, Zach Braff, Jesse McCartney, Erik von Detten, Meredith Viera, Raven-Symoné, Christy Carlson Romano, and Bear from ''Bear in the Big Blue House; Special guest appearance: Julie Andrews *December 25, 2005 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: The Wiggles, Brian Setzer Orchestra, Lonestar, Vanessa Williams, Star Jones, Julie Andrews, John O'Hurley, Fantasia Barrino, Aly & AJ, and The Cheetah Girls *December 25, 2006 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: Ace Young, Kevin Covais, Paris Bennett, Mandisa, Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana, The Doodlebops, Daniel Powter, Brenda Song, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Lucas Grabeel, Beyoncé Knowles, Andrea Bocelli, Bianca Ryan, Aly & AJ, Emmitt Smith, Tiffany's Dance Academy *December 25, 2007 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Performers: Sabrina Bryan, Hélio Castroneves, Drew Lachey, Joey Fatone, Cheryl Burke, Julianne Hough, Derek Hough, Joe Secada, Jessica Simpson, Katherine McPhee, the Jonas Brothers, Cast of Disney's Animal Kingdom's Festival of the Lion King, Miley Cyrus, and the High School Musical cast *December 25, 2008 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, David Archuleta, Sarah Brightman, Jose Feliciano, David Cook, Vanessa Williams, the Imagination Movers, and Corbin Bleu *December 25, 2009 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Kelly Ripa and Nick Cannon; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: Céline Dion, Stevie Wonder, Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers, Yanni, Kris Allen, Steve Rushton, and Selena Gomez *December 25, 2010 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Ryan Seacrest and Maria Menounos; Disneyland Host: Nick Cannon; Performers: Mariah Carey, Selena Gomez, Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, Debby Ryan, Amber Riley, Jackie Evancho, Sean Kingston, Darius Rucker, and Lee DeWyze *December 25, 2011 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Mario Lopez and Maria Menounos; Disneyland Hosts: Nick Cannon and Marlee Matlin; Performers: Justin Bieber, Jennifer Hudson, Scotty McCreery, Cee Lo Green, The Muppet Show, Christina Aguilera, OneRepublic, Phineas and Ferb, China Anne McClain, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Katie Leclerc, Sean Berdy, Nathan Pacheco, and Katherine Jenkins *December 25, 2012 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Nick Cannon and Maria Menounos; Disneyland Host: Mario Lopez; Performers: Backstreet Boys, TobyMac, Ross Lynch, Phillip Phillips, The Wanted, Carly Rae Jepsen, America's Got Talent winner Olate Dogs, and Pitbull *December 25, 2013 - Disneyland Host Nick Cannon; Magic Kingdom Host Neil Patrick Harris Entertainment: Demi Lovato, Jason Derulo, Jordin Sparks, the cast of "Teen Beach Movie" (Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Grace Phipps and Garrett Clayton), Mary J. Blige, Il Volo, The Wanted, Ne-Yo, Candice Glover, Dove Cameron, and Samantha Brown. Darth Vader and some Stormtroopers also tried to take over the parade. *December 25, 2014 - Disneyland Host Rob Mariano; Aulani Host Sarah Hyland; Walt Disney World Host Robin Roberts. Performers: Train, Trisha Yearwood, Lucy Hale, Trey Songz; Laura Marano, Gavin DeGraw; Ariana Grande, Prince Royale, Lexi Walker *December 25, 2015 - Magic Kingdom hosts Robin Roberts, Jesse Palmer and Janel Parrish; Performers: Jason DeRulo, Ariana Grande, Seal, Jhene Aiko, Charles Perry, Tori Kelly, Reba McEntire, Andy Grammer, Charlie Puth, Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, and Cameron Boyce. A number of the performances for this year are based around the album We Love Disney, which was released the previous October. *December 25, 2016 - Magic Kingdom hosts: Derek Hough and Julianne Hough; Disneyland Host: Jesse Palmer; Performers: Trisha Yearwood, Garth Brooks, Kelly Clarkson, Sofia Carson, Jordan Fisher, Mariah Carey, Gavin DeGraw, OneRepublic, Alessia Cara, Flo Rida. *December 25, 2017 - Magic Kingdom hosts: Julianne Hough and Nick Lachey; Disneyland Host: Jesse Palmer; Performers: Ciara, Darius Rucker, Fifth Harmony, Fitz and the Tantrums, Jason Derulo, Lea Michele, 98 Degrees, Telly Leung and Arielle Jacobs, Sofia Carson, Idina Menzel. *December 25, 2018 - Magic Kingdom hosts: Jordan Fisher and Sarah Hyland; Disneyland Host: Jesse Palmer; Performers: Gwen Stefani, Brett Eldredge, Andrea Bocelli, Mateo Bocelli, Jordan Fisher, Aloe Blacc, Olivia Holt, Maddie Poppe, DCappella, Why Don't We. Gallery Seacrest xmas.jpg|Ryan Seacrest (pictured here with Minnie Mouse) had been a host in one capacity or another since 2006 until 2009. Cannon xmas.jpg|Nick Cannon has appeared as a co-host since 2009. NPH_and_Mickey.jpg|Neil Patrick Harris (pictured here with Mickey) hosted the Disney World segments starting in 2013. Title WDWXmasParade1984.jpg|The title card for the 1984 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1985.jpg|The title card for the 1985 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1986.jpg|The title card for the 1986 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1987.jpg|The title card for the 1987 broadcast. Title-WDWChristmasParade1988.jpg|The title card for the 1988 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1994.jpg|The title card for the 1994 broadcast. WDW-ChristmasParade-1996.jpg|The title card for the 1996 broadcast. Title-WDWChristmasParade2006.jpg|The title card for the 2006 broadcast. Title-WDWChristmasParade2007.jpg|The title card for the 2007 broadcast. WDW-ChristmasParade-2008.jpg|The title card for the 2008 broadcast. DisneyParksXmasParadeLogo.jpg|The title card for the 2009 and 2010 broadcasts. Disney_Parks_Christmas_Parade_Logo_2011.jpg|The title card for the 2011 and 2012 broadcasts. DisneyParksChristmasParade2013.jpg|The 2013 title card. Disneyparade.jpg|Kelly Ripa, Regis Philbin, and Ryan Seacrest hosted the parade for many years. $(KGrHqFHJEIE88cr2Pb+BP(6dNVziQ~~60 57.jpg 4893523.jpg 4893522.jpg DPFCC2014titlecard.jpg|The logo for the 2014 telecast, re-titled as the "Disney Parks Frozen Christmas Celebration". wdwchdayparade.jpg External links *VeryMerryParades.com - tribute site *[http://www.abc.go.com/shows/disney-parks-christmas-day-parade ABC Feature Page for the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade] *[http://a.abc.com/specials/wdwchristmasparade/ Archived ABC Feature Page for the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade] *Christmas Specials Wiki: Category:Television specials Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Christmas attractions Category:Emmy Award winning television series Category:Disney parks and attractions